


Jooster Kiss

by tremendousdetectivetheorist



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, MS Paint Art, dressing kink, dressing/undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/pseuds/tremendousdetectivetheorist
Summary: I had a dream that I saw Bertie Wooster and Jeeves kiss. It went like: Jeeves put a jacket on Bertie, and then Bertie turned his head to the left and then they had a little kiss from the side. :)) So then, I illustrated it.





	Jooster Kiss

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/40017383015/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
